Je préférais l'époque des piles
by Chibi Mow
Summary: Yaoi. Arashi. PWP. Ohno n’arrive pas à dormir à cause des jeux vidéo de Nino.


Auteur : Chibi

Titre : Je préférais l'époque des piles.

Source : Arashi

Parring : OhMiya

Résumé : Ohno n'arrive pas à dormir à cause des jeux vidéo de Nino.

Note : Si vous remarquez un petit passage ou l'histoire à quelques bugs, c'est normal. C'est parce que j'ai écris cette fics sur mon téléphone portable et que j'ai malencontreusement supprimé une des parties que j'ai du réécrire après. J'espère que cette petite fic vous plaira quand même parce que moi elle m'a aidé à passer le temps.

Je préférais l'époque des piles

Dans la chambre, le silence régnait seulement coupé par le cliquetis des touches de la gameboy de Ninomiya. Dans son coin Ohno s'ennuyait ferme n'arrivant pas à dormir à cause de la faible lumière qu'émettait la console de jeux miniature. Soupirant une nouvelle fois, il tourna le dos à Nino espérant se cacher de la veilleuse mais rien n'y fit.

Ca faisait à présent 3 jours que ça durait et même si il était particulièrement patient, là il avait atteins sa limite. Se redressant sur son lit Ohno Satoshi cassa enfin le silence de la pièce.

_ Nino-chan? Tu veux pas aller te coucher?

_ Attends, j'ai presque fini ce niveau.

Et Ninomiya se replongea dans son jeu sans faire attention au nouveau soupir de Riida.

Soudain, un petit voyant rouge annonciateur d'un peu de répit pour le plus vieux s'alluma. Enfin, la batterie lâchait. Mais dés que le cadet s'en aperçu, il se jeta sur son sac farfouillant dedans un moment avant d'en sortir son chargeur. Les seules pensées qui traversèrent l'esprit du leader à ce moment là furent "Pitié pas ça!" avant qu'il ne soupire de nouveau.

Il devait absolument trouver une solution ou changer de chambre mais il n'avait pas très envie de laisser son Nino avec quelqu'un d'autre. Oui, il avait dit ''Son Nino'' sachant pertinemment que depuis un moment il avait de sentiments plus fort que de l'amitié pour lui.

C'était d'ailleurs peut-être le moment de lui avouer. Il serait tellement choqué qu'il en arrêtera de jouer. Alors Riida se décida à passer à l'action. Descendant doucement de son lit Satoshi se glissa derrière son collègue passant ainsi ses bras autour de sa taille.

_ Nino-chan, je crois que je suis amoureux de toi.

Sa révélation eu l'effet attendu car le cadet se retourna violement lâchant sa DS au passage

_ Tu quoi ?

_ Je t'aime.

_ Et tu me dis ça comme ça ?

_ Comment t'aurais voulu que je te le dise ?

_ Plutôt comme ça.

A ces mots, Nino s'avança vers son leader avant de déposer ses lèvres sur les siennes. Ouvrant les yeux de surprise, Ohno mis quelques minutes avant de comprendre ce qui lui arrivait. Pourtant, il fini par répondre au baiser glissant sa langue sur la lèvre inférieure de son cadet. Approfondissant le baiser, Nino répondit à la révélation de son leader lui faisant passer tout son amour dans le ballet que faisaient leurs langues.

A bout de souffle les deux Arashi s'éloignèrent l'un de l'autre. Regardant son nouveau compagnon dans les yeux, Ohno lui fit comprendre sans un mot que ça le soulageait de lui avoir révéler ses sentiments.

_ Tu viens dormir avec moi maintenant ?

_ J'ai pas encore fini mon niveau.

_ Nino-chan ! J'ai besoin de dormir.

_ Il y a plein d'autre chose qu'on peut faire dans un lit !

Avec un immense sourire Ninomiya se rapprocha à quatre pattes de son aîné qui était retourné sur son lit avant de capturer ses lèvres une nouvelle fois. Assez rapidement ses mains se glissèrent sous le T-shirt devenant baladeuse sur sa peau dorée et douce à souhait. Attrapant le plus jeune par la taille Ohno se laissa tomber en arrière l'attirant avec lui dans sa chute. S'installant à califourchon sur le plus âgé, Nino fit un mouvement de hanche très subjectif contre son bassin lui faisant ainsi comprendre se qu'il attendait pour la suite. Retournant la situation d'un mouvement de hanche, Ohno accéda à la demande de son futur amant. Ninomiya resserra ses jambes autour de sa taille alors qu'Ohno le débarrassaient de son T-shirt laissant sa langue caresser doucement le creux de son cou à présent découvert y laissant sa marque. Le T-shirt d'Ohno parti rapidement rejoindre celui de Nino sur le sol pendant que le plus jeune continuait ses déhanchés plus que subjectifs.

Enfin, il pouvait toucher ce corps qu'il avait tant désiré pendant tout se temps et en plus, ce corps cherchait à se rendre encore plus désirable avec ces mouvements. Découvrant tout le torse de son cadet de baisers, Ohno descendait de plus en plus bas jusqu'à être bloqué par le pantalon. Laissant ses mains parcourir le même chemin que sa langue, Riida dégrafa le vêtement encombrant. Les mains de Riida attrapèrent le boxer de son cadet, le descendant en même temps que son jean. Se débarrassant de ses derniers vêtement, le plus âgé ne lâcha pas pour autant son cadet du regard.

Une fois Ninomiya nu devant lui, Ohno lui présenta ses doigts alors que sa langue commençait à glisser sur son membre dressé. La langue de Nino effectuait les mêmes mouvements que ceux que la langue de son leader faisait sur son sexe alors que son corps commençait à trembler de plaisir. Plus la bouche d'Ohno l'encerclait plus il avait du mal à faire de même avec ses doigts jusqu'à se qu'il ne puisse plus garder les lèvres fermées.

Cherchant l'air qui commençait à lui manquer, Ninomiya sentit un doigt s'insinuer en lui le faisant grimacer de douleur alors qu'il se libérait entre les lèvres de son amant. Les doigts commencèrent à se mouvoir dans son intérieur le détendant doucement.

En dessous de lui Nino gigotait cherchant à s'habituer à l'intrusion de son aîné. Les lèvres de Riida se posèrent à la base de son cou commençant à sucer la peau délicieusement sucrée y laissant des marques bien visible. Les gémissements de Ninomiya se firent plus fort alors qu'il essayait de garder pied à la réalité. Les attentions de son amant arrivaient à lui faire oublier la douleur. Mais le plaisir qui s'insinuait en lui n'était pas vraiment celui qu'il attendait, il le voulait en lui.

_ Prends-moi. Maintenant!

Accédant à la demande se son cadet, Ohno retira ses doigts de son intimité avant de mieux se placer entre ses cuisses. S'apprêtant à le pénétrer, Ohno posa quand même un regard sur son amant demandant confirmation.

_Vas-y!

Doucement il fit entrer son sexe dans l'antre de son amant le faisant quand même gémir de douleur. S'arrêtant à la plainte de son cadet, Ohno recommença à l'embrasser dans le cou laissant ses mains redécouvrir tout son corps.

Impatient de passer aux choses sérieuses, c'est Nino qui d'un mouvement de hanche fit en sorte que Satoshi finisse de le pénétrer. L'intrusion lui fit cabrer le dos offrant une vision digne d'un fantasme à Ohno qui resta figé quelques secondes avant de se pencher pour embrasser son amant. Les mouvements de hanche de Ninomiya commencèrent alors qu'il cherchait à faire passer sa propre douleur.

Lorsque Ohno le bloqua contre le lit à l'aide de son corps un grognement de mécontentement lui échappa. Mais comme beaucoup le savait, Riida avait son propre rythme. Il commença alors de lent et très profond va et viens à l'intérieur de son amant qui gémissait afin de le faire accélérer le mouvement. Mais rien à faire, Ohno continua de bouger lentement, glissant doucement à l'intérieur de son amant le faisant trembler de plaisir. Sur ses hanches, les mains d'Ohno qui le maintenait contre le matelas lui faisaient perdre la tête. Trouver le moyen de lui faire accélérer le mouvement était devenu sa priorité avant qu'il ne perde pied. Son corps couvert de sueur essayait de s'échapper des doigts caressant ses hanches sans jamais y arriver.

Petit à petit, se fut au tour d'Ohno de se perdre dans son plaisir rendant ses mouvements plus brutaux. Les cris de Nino résonnaient dans la pièce à chaque nouveau coup de rein rendant son aîné de plus en plus fébrile. Inconsciemment les va et viens d'Ohno s'accélérèrent de plus en plus pour le plus grand plaisir du cadet dont la respiration se faisait saccadée. Le plaisir de Nino se faisait entendre dans toute la pièce alors que quelques gémissements rauques échappaient à Ohno.

Après quelques mouvements trop rapprochés pour le laisser respirer correctement Nino se libéra entre leurs deux corps emportant Ohno dans son plaisir. A bout de souffles, Riida s'écroula à coté de son amant essayant de retrouver une respiration normale. Passant son bras autour du torse de son aîné, Nino se rapprocha de lui avant de déposer sa tête au creux de son cou. Alors qu'il soufflait sur les clavicules de son amant attendant qu'il récupère un peu, Ninomiya passa l'une de ses jambes autour de sa taille.

_ Nino-chan, qu'est ce que tu fais?

_ Je me réchauffe.

_ J'en peux plus! Laisse-moi dormir que je me recharge.

_ Mais mes batteries sont pleines a moi.

S'installant à califourchon sur son amant, Nino lui fit comprendre qu'il était prêt pour un nouveau round à l'aide d'un coup de rein.

_Je préférai l'époque des piles.

Fin

Je sais, j'ai déjà fait mieux. Mais soyez content c'est ma première fic Arashi et j'en ai une autre en cour. Faut dire que mes cours sont vraiment chiant et qu'écrire ce genre de connerie m'occupe. En tout cas merci de me lire et j'espère que ça vous aura plus.

Chibi


End file.
